So Much Fun
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: There are less taboos about sex in WoW, and any perceived hatreds are often just that. It all doesn't really matter when you need something to take the edge off. IllidanxArthas, warning, mature content


So Much Fun

Arthas lay splayed on the plush carpet, staring up at the twisting green clouds of Shadowmoon. Illidan was on top of him, breathe still heaving. It was getting less and less easy to sneak away from Icecrown and enjoy a rendezvous with anyone, much less Illidan. Soon the Lich King encounter would open up and it would be nigh impossible.

"Mmm, they better get Cataclysm finished soon, I don't know how many raids I'll be able to take before I crack." Arthas said, idly running his fingers through the half elf's ebony hair.

"You get used to it, more or less." Illidan lifted his head, his horns barely grazing Arthas's skin. Somehow he found those great horns alluring, and liked to grab hold of them and brace himself as they ground together. Illidan nibbled his neck and shoulder.

"You taste cold." He said, "like a frozen scone."

Arthas laughed. Illidan was always a little irreverent whenever they were together, Arthas needed to humor. Illidan was about the only person who understood what was happening too him, being the leading boss of the last expansion. That was why Arthas had been visiting him and not Kael'thas or one of the Azure females of late.

As far casual sex went WoW was more or less a free for all, with most bosses and NPCs coupling with whoever brought them pleasure or comfort. Illidan had been helping him, giving him advice and calming the anxieties he had about being a main boss. After all, who wouldn't be a little off kilter knowing that upwards of 11 million people were looking forward to killing you?

Illidan continued sampling his neck, slipping a muscular leg between Arthas's. He was working the human up to a second round, it would only be a matter of time. Arthas lay relaxed enjoying the half-elf's ministrations, and the feel of his hormones rising again.

Illidan raised his head and caught Arthas's mouth in a rich kiss, then moved his lips to Arthas's ear and teased it with his talented tongue. The human hissed and dug his nails into Illidan's back. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Illidan's wings and gazed up at the huge, powerful appendages as they furled and unfurled above him. Like the horns, there was something that everyone found sexy about these unnatural limbs.

Illidan stopped sucking his ear and moved back down to his neck, then to his chest, leaving a small mark on his ashen skin. Arthas always looked like death warmed over, as well he should, yet he had all the energy and enthusiasm of a teenager. Illidan nuzzled his bone white hair and traced his talons around his face. He thumbed beneath his eye and frowned slightly.

"I wish you would get more sleep."

"Sleep has nothing to do with those circles, you know that."

Illidan smirked and placed a hand on his chest, and channeled some of his magic.

"What are you doing?" Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"Just stay still." Illidan's grin grew, and Arthas felt his spell take hold. He suddenly felt like someone had pumped a few dozen mana and health potions into him. He felt energized, alive. He looked down and saw his skin had taken on a healthy, flushed tone, and his hair was golden blonde again.

"This…" his picked up a few strands of his hair. "I did not know you could do this."

"I have the right to keep some secrets," said Illidan. Arthas looked up and saw that his face too, was youthened. He still had horns and wings, and fel glowing eyes behind his bandage, but his usual grimace was gone, and his skin was lavender and glistening, and his hair had even gotten longer and thicker.

Arthas smiled lavaciously and pulled Illidan's horns down, bringing them nose to nose. He captured Illidan's lips, slowly working the kiss deeper and deeper. They lay together, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies, enjoying this temporary youth. Eventually Arthas wrapped a leg around Illidan's waist, the half elf took this sign and began adjusting himself. Almost there, but not quite yet.

Illidan lifted Arthas off the carpets, as his head tilted back he broke the kiss and trailed his hot mouth down his neck and left yet more marks on his chest. Arthas grunted, not from the sensations, but because he heard his ring vibrating. This ring was how he contacted other bosses, and he was sure it was Kel'Thuzad or someone else in the Scourge trying to call him back.

"Do I need to tell you want to do?" Illidan's voice rumbled over his chest.

Arthas smiled and shook his head. Illidan buried his hand in Arthas's golden hair and lifted his head. He made for another kiss but instead came down on his ear again. Arthas writhed beneath him.

"You insufferable tease." Arthas hissed.

Illidan only chuckled. The human wrapped his arms around Illidan and grabbed hold of his wings, spreading his legs so Illidan's hips fitted against his. Arthas would never understand why too humanoid bodies always fell together so perfectly, but he wouldn't argue with it either.

Illidan let his hand glide down to prepare Arthas, and he moaned as that first finger went in.

"Do you really need to do this?" Arthas asked.

"Never hurts." Illidan said with a smirk. Arthas gasped.

"I beg to differ."

"No you don't." Illidan silenced him with a kiss.

"I like how cold you are." He said against his lips, "There's not much cool here."

"And not much warm in Northrend."

"Enough," Illidan added another finger and Arthas gasped again, "Enjoy."

Illidan worked his sweet spot quickly, bringing him to jagged edge of release. Arthas groaned and lifted himself against Illidan's body. Illidan removed his fingers, then pushed in. Arthas smiled, laughing a little. He always loved this part, whether he was giving or receiving, that first thrust in was always best, second only to climax itself.

Illidan moved slowly and methodically, he was the type to hang till the last minute, planning every stroke and touch. One of the reasons he was such a popular lay. Arthas clung to him, his legs tight around the half elf's waist. Illidan sat up, bringing Arthas with him and forcing himself deeper. Arthas gasped, not sure whether that was pleasure or pain he felt.

Illidan made small movements, listening to Arthas moan. He furled his wings around them, Arthas could feel the spindly fingers and thin membranes. Illidan felt him tense up, his body begging for release. He changed his movements, from fast and light to slow and demanding. His own breathing was getting ragged as his climax was sneaking up on him.

He laid Arthas back down and drove faster, finally letting go of his careful strategy and letting instinct rule. Arthas cried out, his vision was blurry and tinged in a myriad of colors. Illidan was still driving away, Arthas enjoyed the feeling of being rocked with his movements. He soon felt a wave of warmth within him, and Illidan gave just a few more thrusts before collapsing.

Arthas kept his arms around his partner, staring at the sky once again. The ring laying among his discarded clothes was still vibrating.

"I'll have to leave soon."

Illidan grunted and moved, he was still buried deep in Arthas's body.

"Whenever you can, come here." Said Illidan, sounding tired but content.

"You know I will, among others."

Illidan pried himself up, slid out and sat back.

"It'll be over soon, and you can be yourself again."

Arthas rolled over on his side and looked Illidan over.

"Have you ever gone back to being yourself?"

Illidan smiled sardonically and turned his head away. Arthas crawled over to his clothes and began to dress again.

"I may need to limit myself now that I'm going to be the end game boss. You're a little too much fun."


End file.
